The Styles Story One direction
by OneDirectionNation
Summary: PRESENTING-Your First Meet With The Most Amazing Bachelor yet-  HARRY STYLES.
1. Chapter 1

THE STYLES STORY.

chp.1

Its the OneD book signing and concert. you and many other fangirls are wating in line to get your books signed. After an hours wait you reach their table._they look so much cuter in person! _ you take a deep breath and get up onto the podium and put your book in front of Niall. He looks up at you with his green eyes and smiles. you grin back and move on. The last one to sign is Harry. you put your book down and he looks up at you and his sparkling eyes connect with yours and he grins, his magnificent teeth shining from under his pink go weak in the see his cheeks redden a little. _Is he blushing or is it just the lighting in here? _ he signs in it and asks you for your name. After a polite little chat you realize your time is up and you need to move on. you dont want to leave that magical moment you were having but some overly orange oompaloompa behind you is screaming "ITS MY CHANCE NOW" You look back at harry and see him cringe at the sight of the teen Snooki. you chuckle and he looks into your eyes and says "see ya" _what? see ya? does he mean like in the concert? or personally? or is he just being polite? aagh._ "yeah. see you" you reply and run off the podium before the oopmaloompa shoves you off of it.

"Thats what makes you beautiful!" Harry belts out the last line of the song and all the girls cheer loud. the concert is over and you feel your heart sinking. everyone begins filing out and you grab your book and begin to weave your way to the you reach the door of the hall one of the security personnel taps you on the shoulder and says "excuse me miss. would you step to the side for a minute?"_ oh gosh. i mustve done something. please dont put me behind bars! _"im sorry!" you blurt out wanting to just get out of there. the buffed up secutiry guy gives you a confused look and says "for?" "uh you know... what i diid?" he chuckles and says " no maam you have been called backstage to meet with one direction personally." _oh wait. im being pranked arent i? _"why are you doing this to me?" "maam im serious, follow me" _okay just follow him, but watch out for any monsters or zombies._ he takes you to the back and outside a door marked with "ONE DIRECTION" _wait, is this for real? or is this the part when the camera crew comes out and screams "youve been punkd!"please dont let me be punkd. please. _he knocks on the door and you hear harrys smooth lazy voice saying "come in" _i must not scream. harry hates squealing girls. okay okay .. calm down now. _you feel beads of sweat forming on your forehead. the guard pushes on the handle and the door swings open.

the room is beautiful as it can get but who cares aobut the room when its got five perfect human specimens in it? you step in and they all are lounging on the couch watching their performance over again._ theyre so laid back._ Harry stands up and shakes your hand. his green eyes twinkle and you notice his cheeks redden again._ i guess his cheeks are flushed after jumping around on the stage... *sigh*_

_"_Hi, im harry styles." he says with his smooth slow and utterly sexy accent. his soft hands envelope yours and his his mouth expands into his infamous sly grin and you wonder what he was thinking. " hi im Y/N" you gush out and you feel your cheeks blushing. He introduces you to the other guys. obviously not needed as you have read every blog and watched every video of theirs. numerous times. you grin and say hi to them all.

Harry tugs your hand and you stare into his beautiful eyes as whispers in your ears "Wanna hang?"

You collapse.

Hey guys is my first fanfic ever on my favorite person ever ;) let me know if you like it and I'll continue writing them on a weekly basis. I can also write them on the others if you'd want. and also check out my other account for more fanfics on 1D(theyll be fanfics including the whole group) and also 5 seconds of summer, another band (chek em out on youtube) also if you want, i can publosh stories of yours too! :)


	2. Chapter 2

THE STYLES STORY.

chp.2

You wake up dazed and grin when you remember the fantastic dream you had about meeting Harry backstage after the concert. you stretch out and look out of the window. _wait! i dont have a window near my... couch? whered my bed.. OH MY LORD._ You jump up and look around the room and see the guys playing on the xbox on the couch. you gasp and they all turn around. "Heyy" Niall said. "youre awake. hows your head? you hit it pretty hard on the coffee table when you fainted. It mustve been the heat" _or harrys sexy as hell voice and killer smile! _all the other guys looked around and grinned. "how long was i out for?" "about half an hour" "oh gosh my mum must be so worried!" "its all taken care of, we just called her and told her youd recieved a vip pass and could hang around the whole day, shes delighted really." said Liam. "i came up with that." said louis smiling proudly. "wow thanks guys" _ how incredibally sweet! _"no problemo" said Harry smiling straight at you.

"Come, sit." Zayn calls you over to the couch and they all scooch over. You sit next to Harry. "so what are you guys playing?" "modern warfare 3" replied Liam clicking the buttons furiously, trying to defeat Harry. _ i love this game! and i can play so much better. :P but should i mention that? or should i be girly girly?_ "Oh yeah, ive heard of it.. tried it out once..." "really?" Harry says turning to you. "wanna have a go?" "uhm. sure :)" You take the controller and begin the level. three games after, you have defeated all the boys. You crushed them. You couldnt resist.

" Woahhh... youve got amazing skills!" exclaimed Niall. "and hair." Harry adds and you feel a blush creeping onto your skin. "youve got amazing hair too." you look at his golden brown curly locks sitting on his perfect little head and all you can think is _ bow chicka wow wow. _"thanks." he replies and you just kinda sit there smiling at each other when Louis cries out "what about meeeeeee!" eveyrone cracks up and you reply "your hair is perfect Louis. really" "aw my daaaarlin, thank you" he slurs back in a fruity accent. you cant help but laugh.

An hour later the boys have to leave to prep for their next concert and you feel yourself wanting to cry. they were just normal sweet funny guys.** extremely hot **normal sweet funny guys and you all had become good friends over the hours. but now youd leave and go back to your life never forgetting that day and theyll go and perform for their concert, meet new fans and forget all about you by tomorrow. thats how it you get ready to leave Harry comes up close to you and gives you a kiss on the cheek. _My cheek is never getting washed again. _ he leans back and looks at your face intently. You hope he isnt staring at that pimple you git recently, you smiles and his pink lips part to reveal that dazzling smile, he takes an envelope with his number scribbled onto it out of his pocket and puts it in your bag. "Read it on the way home, call me." He said looking into your eyes again.

And you did.

want the next one? let me know :) also check out my other account-

for fanfic stories on 1D and 5 seconds of summer and you can request any other fanfics youd want me to do on others over here and ill probbly post them on the other account. :) thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

THE STYLES STORY- chp.3

You get home and snuggle up in a jumper and a cup of coffee and brace yourself for Harrys note. *okay, you can do this. oh god i cant! you have to or how will you bless the earth with the beautiful offsprings of you and Harry? well putting it like that, i guesss id have to...  
>fot the earth, ofcourse*.you tear the envelope open and pick out the delicately folded paper and unfold it, breathing in the scent of harrys deodrant and feel all warm inside. *i guess i didnt need the coffee after all.. okay heere we go.*<br>" hey, i know this is kinda weird. *in the best way ever!* but i felt this connection when i saw you and i dont really do stuff like this but i just want to know if you feel the same? if you do, which would be great, please call me, my numbers on the envelope. thanks, HARRY."  
>please dont let me be dreaming this! the sex god harry styles himself likes me! HE LIIKES MEEE! *proceeds to run around the room waving your arms in the air like you just dont care* *also does the hokie pokie as sucks at every other form of dance* *thinks about failure in dance* sees harrys note and performs a longjump from door to bed. hits the ground like an injured bird. *realises failure in sport* gives up a filmy thingie and just walks over to the bed. you clutch you phone in your hand and pick up the envelope. you slowly dial in the number and save it first incase a ninja tries to steal the number and also name the contact "Schroedinger" , just to avoid suspicion.<br>presses green buttton (the call incase someone didnt know) "" "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"even harrys mobile ringing sounds so nice. "hello, its harry" OH HECK.. say something you idiot! "uh. hi. you told me to call, right?" "Ooh" his voice instantly changes from curious to smooth as cheescake frosting.(the smooth kind)  
>"heeeyy, so you decided to call" "yeah hehheh" *WHAT WAS THE REASON FOR THAT LAUGH? DIE..* "you laugh cute" *okay you may live.* "haha thanks. your laugh is cute too" "when did you hear me laugh?" *in the youtube compilation of your laughs which i watched 5 times and then downloaded onto my phone. for when i travel.*"yesterday.. yeah.." "well thanks, is there any way i can meet you, say tonight at eight?" "uhm lemme check okay?" "sure"<br>*stands idly for a while so that harry thinks you have a calender or schedule. appropriate time to come back to call.* "yes im free" "cool meet me at the french restraunt near the pearl movie theater?" "ill be there." "thanks" *NO ,THANKYOU*"sure. see ya" click.  
>WOW. oh wow.<p>

I am going on a DATE with the famous heartthrob harry styles! haha, and we're going to feed each other, uh, french food! it is gonnna be EPIC!  
>now, what should i wear? <p>


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, dad, uh I kinda have something I want to tell you guys" "what is it dear?"

"I'm going on a date." You say nervously. "What? With whom? What's his name? does he drink

Own a car? Is he a rash driver? Is he? For gosh sakes you're going to hurt yourself! "Mother blabbered. "What's his name" dad asks sternly. "Harry. Harry styles" you mutter "wait? Haven't I heard that name before?" mum asks curiously. "well yes, he's Harry from the band One direction" "OH! My lord. How in heavens name did you score a date with him?" mum asks jumpily "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN MAA?" "Oh dear you know I didn't mean it that so happy for you! What are you going to wear?" "uhm, I haven't decided yet" "well what time are you two meeting?" "in an hour" "HONEY. Get your butt upstairs and get changed now!". you hurry up the stairs as soon as you hear her say that to avoid more awkwardness. You fling open your wardrobe and sigh. None of these clothes were good enough for a first date, in a French restaurant, with Harry Styles! You sigh and flop onto the bed. "sweetie, can I see what youre going to wear tonight?" "I haven't found anything ma," you sigh as you open the door. "I expected that. So that's why im lending you my dress which I wore on my first date with your father!" "gee thanks a lot mum, but I don't think.." "shutup and come to my room!"

You walk in and gasp. Hanging on the cupboard hanger is a dainty little black dress with lace detailing at the bottom hem. And really cute ballerina flats to go with them! "mom! I didn't know you wore such short dresses!" "oh dear, Im not some old bat you know." _I always assumed you were… "_thank you so much ma! This is perfect!"you gasp and run out of the room clutching your dress.

7:45 pm you've just put on your dress and flats and are combing your hair when mum comes in and gives you her makeup bag. "mum? Makeup?" "you're fourteen now dearie, I guess you could start" "I love you so much!" you squeal as you dig through the bag and with lots of knowledge about makeup (though youtube videos ofcourse) you carefully curl your lashes and apply mascara and your eyes look surreal. "wow this stuff is awesome!" only a little bit of lip gloss and bronzer and you're all ready. You look in the mirror and for once are remotely happy about your appearance. "well," you say picking up your bag " I guess I should leave ma." "Aw, you look so beautiful! Have fun dear. Don't be late. Cause you know how dad gets."

"Promise ma, Harrys a nice guy" "bye sweetie"

You rush down the stairs say bye to your dad and walk down to the restaurant, conveniently named Amore. You walk in nervously as it seemed too posh for you. "hello ma'am your table is right there" a waiter points out to a table at the corner of the restaurant and you see harry sitting there. As you walk towards him. He stands up and grins at you and motions you over. You quicken your pace and just keep hoping its not a dream._ If it got over, it'd be a nightmare, not a dream._ "hey love" he greets you_ love?love? should I say love back? Or what. Why isn't my mouth functioning? _" uh hey, hey Harry" you managed to squeak out. _Atleast I got through with that. _"do you want to place an order?" a waiter comes up and asks in a french accent. "no, not right now thanks" Harry responds. You smile at him and shift nervously around in your chair. _Stupid brain MAKE THE MOUTH SAY SOMETHING!_ Harry looks at you curiously, as if he's examining you, his curls lightly moving on his forehead, his eyes glistening with genuineness.  
>"erm Harry, do you always examine your date?" "ahaha, no love, you're just so beautiful" he chuckles and adds a wink at the end. <em>Ahh, the magazines were right, he is a big flirt! But its not like I mind… "<em>wow thanks harry" you manage to mumble. "hm, I sense you're not a big fan of this place?" "well, it's a bit too posh" you say smiling. "you too? Thank god, I was waiting for you to say that!" he jumps up and grabs your hand. "harry!" _whats happening. Oh my goodness._ "we're getting out of here (y/n)" you and him weave through the tables, hand in hand and he takes you out of the restaurant. You glance up at the sky and see the stars shining down, as if they were lit up just for you. "theyre almost as lovely as you" he whispers. You feel your heart flutter._ What a flirt! But he sure knows how to get a girl! _You blush and he helps you cross the street. On the other side of the road is a vintage scooter in pale blue, its old styled metal shining in the moonlight. "come along (y/n)" "where to, Harry?" you ask nervously.  
>"someplace just for us" he replies and you feel yourself falling head over heels as you and him get onto the scooter and ride away to someplace just for you both.<p>

I'll post chp5 soon guys


End file.
